


[썰] 알렉공명 이스웨이로 쿠소망가적인거 보고싶다

by Kiriti_loves_macaron



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriti_loves_macaron/pseuds/Kiriti_loves_macaron
Summary: 아무거나 생각나는 대로 막 썼습니다매우 쿠소야망가적인 내용이므로 빨리 뒤로가기 누르세요나중에 다시 제대로 쓸지 이 음슴체로 둘 지는 아무도 모름





	[썰] 알렉공명 이스웨이로 쿠소망가적인거 보고싶다

이스칸달/웨이버/알렉산더/제갈공명 

그 어떠한 조합이라도 나는 좋다

이스웨이의 체격차이가 지나치게 좋다.  
그 체격차이는 쿠소망가적인 모먼트를 찍으라고 있는 것임에 분명하다.  
웨이버가 제대로 된 마술사가 아니라서 마력 공급이 원활하지 않으면 더 좋다 

보고 싶은 것은 결국 신체접촉으로 마력공급을 하는 것이 제일 낫다는 결론에 도달하는데   
정복왕님 앞에서 나도 그런 것 쯤은 안다고 까불다가 정복왕님의 손가락 두 개 넣은 것 만으로도 골반 벌어진다고 걸을 수 없다고 눈물콧물 질질짜면서 울어버려서   
한숨 푹푹 쉬면서 손가락으로 만족하는 이스칸달이랑 다음날 정신 차리고서는 바카바카 하면서 작은 주먹으로 정복왕 토닥토닥 때리는 웨이버쨩.....  
그 후로 며칠은 무서워서 진도 못 나가고 보구는 써야 한다니까 일단 밥 우걱우걱 먹어서 마력 채우는 웨이버 카와잇

아니 뭐 그래서 천천히 몸 열어준다고 정복왕님이 손가락으로만 애무하고 웨이버가 펠라해준다고 겁없이 달려들었다가 왕의 대물에 질식하고 그런....것도 보고싶다  
이론만 빵빵하고 실전경험은 없는 주제에 자존심은 강해서 의욕만 넘치는 애기마술사 웨이버.......가소롭다는 듯이 보는 정복왕님 따흐흐흑  
불장난을 꽁냥대며 천천히 하다가 정복왕님이랑 거사도 못 치루고 보내버림 따흐흑

 

결론은 이스칸달 사이즈에 익숙해져 버려서 웬만한 사이즈로는 만족 못하는 엘멜로이 교수님~~

 

긴 생머리에 맨날 수트 입고 인상 찌푸리고 다니는 독설로 유명한 시계탑 톱 강사님이 사실은 사이즈퀸에 욕구불만인 것이다 존좋

학생들끼리 교수님은 맨날 첫사랑 얘기 해주세요~하면 아련해지거나 수업 방해 말라고 화부터 버럭버럭 내서   
1\. 동정 2. 짝사랑하다가 거하게 거절맞음 3. 공부하느라 연애 해 본 적 없음 4. 사귀다가 저 입 털어서 차임 중 하나라고 내기 하고 있을 듯

그러나 사실은 만년욕불쿠소빗치인 까닭에   
1) 자위마스터  
2) 클럽 죽돌이 인 거 보고싶다

2는 다시 생각해보니까 일본에서 택배로 게임공수해다가 열심히 깨고 앙케이트나 성실하게 해서 보내고 경품 타오는 인간이 클럽을 갈 리가 없다  
여가시간이 있음 게임을 하겠져  
근데 보고는 싶다

1일 경우 온갖 도구를 죄다 시험해 보고 있겠지....  
게임 시키시는 김에 일본에서 별 괴상한 거 시키면 좋겠다 학생들은 교수님께 택배가 와도 또 이상한 게임소프트라는 걸 시키셨나보다~참 특이한 마술사야~  
하고 말겠지만 사실 그 사이에는 말 좆만한 전동 회전 실리콘 딜도 같은 게 섞여 있습니다...하지만 누가 알겠어요 플스같은 걸 어느 마술사가 신경쓴다고

웨이버는 무려 기계를 다룰 줄 아는 희귀한 마술사입니다 제로에서도 혼자 전화받을 줄 알고.....엘멜로이 사건부에서도 마술을 이용한 연락이 아니라 핸드폰으로 연락하는 것으로 마술사들의 허를 찔러서 위기모면하는 장면도 나옵니다 웨이버가 학생들 키우느라 고전하는 엘멜로이 사건부 읽으세요 3권까지 한글판 정발중 절찬리 판매중

엘멜로이 가문 재부흥시키랴 사건 풀러 다니랴 애들 가르치랴 너무 바빠서 사람 만날 시간은 없고 정신적으로 여유도 없고 해서 기구랑 오른손만이 친구친구하고 있다  
와중에 일본 서브컬쳐에 너무 자주 노출된 나머지 그릇된 성관념을 가지고 있게 되어벌임..은 너무갔나

 

근데 이 삐뚤어졌다는 게 어던 의미냐면  
환상이 크다는 쪽으로....

웨이버가 지금까지 가져본 성경험이래봤자 정복왕이랑 그 짧은 시간 동안 손장난 좀 친거(+실패한 펠라)랑 내내 차가운 기구들로 자위한 게 다임  
그 외에는 모니터로...접하는 것들인데 영상은 몇 번 시도해보다가 아무리 봐도 탑들 몸이 성에 안 차서 잘 안보고 그림으로 된 쪽으로 볼 거 같다  
그러나 모두가 알다시피 야망가는 과장이 매우 심하져...네......그치만 웨이버쟝 알 길이 없는 것이다   
음 왕의 물건도 저만했지....음 왕께서도 익숙해지면 기분좋아질 것이라 하셨다...결국 우리 사이에 시간이 부족했을 뿐....(자기납득하는 교수님!)

이러면서 리얼 섹스와 체온을 나누는 성관계에 대한 환상을 키워나가지만 그렇다고 누구 마음 줄 여유도 없고   
아무나랑 원나잇 하기에는 어린 날의 후유키에서의 추억이 크게 박혀있어서 처음을 이스칸달 외의 사람이랑 보내는 건 좀 아쉽다는 생각을 할 것이다  
이런저런 핑계를 대면서 결국 그 나이 되도록 동정남인 엘멜로이 2세 교수님......흑흑

온갖 자위도구를 다 섭렵해서 사이트에 후기왕 되고 사이트에서 감사선물 보내려는데 주소 영국<이래서 회사 직원들끼리 서로 아 그 영국 손님~하면 알 정도임  
(스트레인지 페이크였나 엘멜로이가 겜 회사들한테 맨날 후기 엽서 성실하게 작성해서 보내는데 영국에서부터 보내는 정성 때문인지 경품 당첨 잘 된다는 소릴 어디서 들었다)

 

결론은 그렇게 살다가 인리소각되고 어지저찌하여 엘멜로이만 공명이 빙의해서 서번트로서 칼데아로 불려 왔는데 애기 정복왕 보고 자괴감에 빠지는 공명선생 보고 싶다

칼데아로 소환되는 거라면 공명이 먼저 있다가 알렉이 오면 좋겠네  
정복왕이 왔다는 말에 허겁지겁 마중나가는데 왠 미소년이 서있어서 디용함....(저 미소년이 저렇게 큰다고...?)

아님 세프템에서 만난 것처럼...일단 불려나왔는데 서로 아는 사이이면서 모르는 사이인 애매한 관계라서 공명은 얼떨떨한데  
알렉은 음 네가 내 선생님이라니 이상한 걸~하면서 여유만만이라서 일단 좋은 게 좋은 거지 하고 넘어가는 공명.....  
그래서 칼데아에서 재회했습니다 알렉공명  
알렉이 아 선생님 또 보네~!!하는데 이스칸달이 아닌 알렉산더라서 약간 실망스러우면서도 똑같은 기억을 가진 서번트인거니까...하고 최대한 신경써주려는 공명  
그렇지만 약간의 거부감? 괴리감 때문에 선생님이라고 부르는 거 제지 안 한다. 이스칸달이었으면 바로 나의 왕이여, 신하에게 어찌 존댓말이십니까 라고 했을것

왕을 다시 뵙게 된 것도 기쁘고 설레기는 하는데 어린 모습이신데다가 자신을 기억은 하고 있되 예전의 감정은 없는 거 같고(정말 기억은 기억일 뿐)

알렉은 알렉대로 기분 더럽겠지

좋은 책사가 생겼는데 자기를 보면서도 자기가 아닌 사람을 보고 있다는 게 매우 거슬릴 것이다  
일단 동일한 서번트니까 4차 성배전쟁의 기억은 보유하고 있다 라이더조가 침대에서는 무슨 관계였는지도 알고는 있고  
그렇지만 기억이 있는 것과 자신이 직접 겪은 것은 달라서 마치 vr로 영상보는 기분이었을 것.....

그래서 어른인 자신에게는 미안하지만 이 책사는 자신의 선생님이라고 혼자 결론짓고는 공명 꼬시는 알렉쟝 보고싶다

어찌저찌 베드인은 했는데 생각이랑은 좀 다르게 흘러가서 당황하는 알렉....  
베드인까지는 엄청 오래 걸렸을 것이다 영령인 것과는 별개로 일단 소년의 모습이니까 영국인 웨이버의 양심이 매우 찔려와서 필사적으로 피했을 것  
그렇지만 일단 시작은 친애의 입맞춤이람서 볼뽀뽀 쪽쪽쪽 하고 수업해달라고 방에 찾아와서 은근히 더듬고 얼굴 들이대면서 선생님은....어린 나는 싫어? 하면 3n년 동정 엘멜로이가 어케 피해욥  
철벽 거하게 치고 수줍음 엄청 타는 거 겨우겨우 침대로 끌어들여놨더니 완전 음란빗치라서 당황하는 알렉쟝이지만 이건 이것대로 좋다고 생각할 것이다

그렇게 메챠쿠챠 첫날밤 보내는데 알렉 아래 까보고 약간 실망한(정복왕 기준으로 생각했다. 정작 알렉 좆은 그 키에 비해서 공명이랑 사이즈 비슷할 듯)공명이었으나  
처음으로 사람이랑 하는 성관계랑 마케도니아 왕자님의 절륜한 스킬이랑 어린 자 특유의 체력 예쁜 얼굴 등등에 홀려서 정신없이 보낼 것  
한 번 하고나면 다음은 쉽지요 시도때도 없이 공명 더듬다가 홀랑 벗겨먹는 되바라진 소년 알렉....  
알렉으로선 첨에는 호기심 반 어른인 자신 말고 지금의 나를 봐달라는 부아감 반이었지만 지금은 정말로 선생님으로서의 존경, 친애와 애정일 것....

공명은 초반에는 그냥 생자지 들어오는 것과 남이 해주는 애무에 자지러졌는데 좀 익숙해질 수록 강한 자극을 원할 것이다  
그렇잖아요 모니터 너머로 배우면서 자위도구만 이만큼 사들인 사람인데 평범한 걸로 만족할 리가  
알렉도 후희 즐기다 말고 '선생님 그런데 처녀라면서 왜 이렇게 헐렁해요? 엄청 잘 받아먹네'하고 웃으면서 물어봐서 좀 억울하지만 그렇다고 기나긴 자위역사를 풀 수는 없어서 화내버리는 공명....  
알렉은 선생님이 자기 좆만으로는 (사이즈적으로)만족 못하는 게 보이니까 자존심 상하기도 하겠지만   
그러는데 평소에 고고하게 인상 찌푸리고 입 털던 선생님이 자지에 눈 돌아가서 정신 못 차리는 거 보니까 더 극한으로 몰아서 울리고 싶을 듯  
매료 걸면 거는대로 족족 걸리는 선생님 조아욥 큰 정복왕이면 그래도 떽떽거리기라도 하는데 알렉이는 자기보다 몸도 작고...키도 작고 어려서....차마 거절 못 하고 그 얼굴로 웃으면서 부탁하면 거절 절대 못한다

그래서 말인데 피스트퍽이나 해라  
정복왕 기준으로 자위해 왔으면 소년의 팔뚝 정도는 들어가겠죠?(쓰면서도 좀 아닌가 하고 있다)  
그날도 여느때처럼 삽입할 때 딜도 같이 넣어서 원홀투스틱으로 구멍 녹진녹진 풀어져서 체력 떨어져서 기절잠 자는 공명을 알렉이 후희로 만지작 거리다가  
슬금슬금 손가락 수를 늘리다가 주먹을 넣고 그대로 천천히 팔 넣어버리는 거 보고싶다  
내장을 치고 올라오는 기분에 잠에서 퍼뜩 깬 공명인데 알렉이 선생님 엄청 굶주렸나 보네, 지금 내 팔뚝을 먹어치웠어, 느껴져요? 하면서 안에서 움직이면 판판한 공명 뱃가죽 아래에서 뭐가 불룩 움직이는 게 보여서 그제서야 상황파악하는 공명....그 예쁜 팔이 지금 자기 안에 들어와있다는 충격과 아래가 빠듯하게 벌어지는 기분과 안에서 뭐가 움직인다는 게 무서워서 평소처럼 울먹울먹 얼굴 빨개져서 눈물 좀 흘리는 게 아니라 정말로 울어버리고 알렉이 놀라서 달래주려는데 급하게 팔 빼다가 공명이 놀라서 조이는 바람에 공명 다칠까봐 선생님, 미안해...그런데 힘 좀 빼볼래요? 이래서는 달래줄 수 없는데....해서 눈물이 앞을 가리는 와중에도 알렉 얼굴 보고 정신 차리고 필사적으로 힘 빼는 공명쌤....  
뭐 그래서 이날은 미안하다고 비는 알렉이랑 진심으로 화는 못 내고 훌쩍거리면서 다시는 그러지 말라고 하는 공명만 남았다

이 뒤로는  
그날의 감각을 못 잊어서 은근히 다시 피스트퍽 기대하는 공명이랑  
이스칸달이 소환되었는데 이스칸달 역시 기억은 있지만 딱히 감정은 남아있지 않은 상태라서 허망한 공명이랑 왠지 자신에게 화가 나는 알렉이라던가  
아니면 이스칸달 역시 감정이 남아있어서 꼬마 많이 컸구나 하면서 은근히 만지작 대서 얼굴 빨개져서 응하면서도 알렉 두고 바람피는 건가 아닌가 긴가민가한 공명.....  
재회의 기쁨을 안고 꿈에 그리던 정복왕의 대물을 받아들이고는 아헤가오로 기절한 공명인데 그 뒤로 알렉 볼 때마다 피해다닐 거 같다  
이 정복왕도 좋고 어린 정복왕도 좋은데 동일인물이라서 도대체 어떻게 해야할 지 갈팡질팡하겠지 이것은 ntr인가 아닌가 그것이 문제로다

이스칸달 온 뒤에 최종재림해서 웨이버가 되었는데 왜 하필 자기 흑역사 시절인가 싶은 공명인데  
이스칸달이 추억 속의 모습이로구나 해서 좋은 웨이버랑  
어른인 자신을 위해서 그가 기억하는 모습으로 된 것인가 싶어 화나는 알렉.....  
그치만 몸이 작아지면서 알렉이랑 키도 비슷해지고 체구도 비슷해져서 기구 없이도 알렉만으로 만족시킬 수 있어서 그건 좀 뿌듯하겠지

아니면 공명 있는데 공명이 또 소환되어서 최종재림 80렙 웨이버랑 1렙 공명이랑 있어서 이스웨이 알렉공명으로 나눠서 있는 걸로 합의봤다가  
스와핑 하는 거 보고싶다..........


End file.
